


P-p-panic

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attack, Steve to the rescue, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Tony has a panic attack at the office. Steve is called in as the Calvary.





	

Usually meetings bore Tony, the incessant mumbling of too uptight suits trying to con Tony into giving them money. But today he’s jumpy. His heart is beating too fast in his chest and the air in the room seems to be skirting his lungs. 

He realizes too late that he’s not suffering from a caffeine overdose or even an asthma attack. No, he’s going to have a panic attack in front of 15 sharks that he’s trying to keep from ruining his company.  _ This is not good _ , Tony loosens his tie and coughs shortly into his elbow. He’s trying to be discreet. It’s not working. 

“Feeling under the weather, Mr. Stark?” Tony’s head spins around to face a skeevy business man coolly sipping his water. His eyes are anything but and Tony plasters on a fake smile, straightens up and tries not to squeak as he spits out a small, “fine, thank you.”

The video from overseas seems to take over Tony’s ears, each hiss of an s and tap of a t has his nerves firing up. The hairs on the back of his neck are swaying to each puff of the air conditioning. He’s shivering in his sweat, beads rolling down his under arms and behind his kneecaps. He swallows thickly, aware of the blood pumping through his own heart. 

The table beneath his hand feels too rough, like mountains are springing up from the knots in the wood, his chair is too squishy like he’s sitting on wet, unset jello, his suit is scratchy and he itches his wrist where his cufflinks are brushing his hands. 

He needs to get out but Pepper is still talking, her speech ramping up and she cannot stop Tony from spiraling out of control, not when she’s trying to keep the company from doing the same. So Tony does what he always does, he lets out a little sigh, chucks out a “Sorry boys, gotta leave this pow wow, I have a date,” With a wiggle of his eyebrows and devilish grin, and hauls his ass out of the tiny conference room, making a beeline for his office. 

It’s not easy to get to. Not past the interns and the managers and all the people who have a million things for him to sign. Things that are being shoved at him like a baby he should hold and pose with. He flies past them, not caring that he’s ignoring his duties or that he seems like an ass because he is choking on his tie and his suit and he just wants it  _ off.  _

His door shuts and Tony rips off his tie, throwing it over the too bright couch and clicking his remote to send his blinds careening shut, anything to make the sun stop penetrating his eyes. He chest hurts and Tony claws at the arc, feeling each scar on his chest and counting them. 

_ One, two, three, four... _ His breaths are too short and his legs too weak, Tony collapses on the floor of his office. His jug of water splashing out onto his desk and sending harsh  _ plops _ to his ears. 

He jolts as his phone rings and his hands clamor for the it, sending his papers, computer mouse, and pens toppling over the edge of the desk. 

“Yes?” He’s a little breathless but it’s just Pepper, Tony takes a moment to thank Thor that it wasn’t a business call. 

“Are you okay?” Her voice is quiet and Tony has to kick his brain into remembering why she’s whispering. Of course, the meeting he just left is being run by her. 

“Just peachy,” He’s wheezing, Pepper doesn’t buy it. 

“I’m calling Steve,” and with that she clicks off, leaving Tony to collapse against the sandpaper wall, just praying that Steve gets here in time to make his arms stop going numb. 

The panic attack is almost over by the time Steve gets there, polite to Tony’s employees and very carefully letting himself into the office. He’s making noise on purpose, Tony notes, in order to make his presence known. Tony thanks him for the thought, though it barely helps when he hears the scratch of Steve’s key being placed into the lock. 

He’s tired, so tired that when Steve sits down Tony can’t do anything but curl up against his side, close his brown eyes and breathe for the first time in half in hour. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Steve pats Tony’s arm and feels as the weight against his side goes limp. He’s glad Pepper called because Steve would rather get captured by HYDRA then let Tony suffer alone. Which is why, as the sun sets, Steve sits perfectly still, letting his boyfriend nap in his warmth and runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. Just like he’s done the last hundred panic attacks and just like he will for the next hundred more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I posted anything so I hope you guys like this one-shot and thank you for your patience.


End file.
